Last
by Pinboo
Summary: The last girl, the last life, the last second, the last love .sasusaku.one shot.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Summary : The last girl, the last life, the last second, the last love… .sasusaku. 

**Last**

He thrust the kunai deep into her stomach.

Blood spluttered out of the gash and seeped out of her lips.

A fatal wound, but one that would let her live… at least to have the last sight of him… in seconds… perhaps minutes…

A wound that would let her taste the misery, the agony, waiting as death picked her up in slow, cruel rhythm. 

A wound, created by the only love of her life.

Sakura fell down with unpleasant sound to the forest ground following her other dead teammates.

Her green eyes were glossed with brims of tears.

Pain.

The physical pain that came from her fatally bleeding wound was nothing in comparison to the heart wound he had created by mere standing in his glory. His perfect, handsome face lookeddown at her with such impassiveness, such boredom…

It was as if even her blood didn't even have the right to color his katana.

As if her blood, as if _she _was that worthless…

Perhaps…

To his eyes…

She was.

She was that worthless.

More tears fell.

Having only minutes left to taste the life, Sakura Haruno knew that now, there was no use to hold up all those hopes. Those hopes that she kept all the years… hopes that Sasuke Uchiha was truly the dear, kind, Sasuke Uchiha she once knew…

Or she thought she knew.

Perhaps… was it even her own imagination –the image of a kind Uchiha Sasuke?

Because the man that was standing above her now… he didn't have the slightest trace of kindness.

He was the monster.

Heartless…beast.

God, he even tried to kill her.

And he would succeed in it –give it some more minutes… perhaps seconds?

The longest moments of her life…

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She pathetically called out for his name. Even until the last time, this was the image of her that he would keep in mind: a weak, pathetic, worthless girl. 

Sasuke looked down at his ex teammate without any expression.

She wanted to ask the question. She didn't care anymore if she now strengthened his belief that she truly was a pathetic excuse of a girl. She just…needed to know. She needed to know whether…

"H-have you ever l-loved me?"

"No,"

Perhaps his reply was the last gift he wanted to give her. Hey, at least, he replied to her question… Sakura should be proud of herself.

Her jade eyes gleamed with sadness that was beyond comprehension. Sasuke even wondered whether he looked that sad when he first found out that his family was all massacred years ago.

"H-have you…" the girl was surely having difficulties to even breathe, and yet she forced herself to speak. 

Breathing seemed like umpteenth priority. Heck, even her life seemed like the umpteenth priority when it concerned _him._

"H-have you… ever even…. l-liked m-me…?"

His reply came short, quick, and painful. Just like the katana that broke her body a while ago.

"No,"

Her eyes widened slightly in ache, but sincere comprehension quickly overtook it. "I-I s-see…b-but w-with me…" she then smiled a sad smile and looked at him for the last time. Taking her last breath, Sakura said, "I will always love you," 

Her voice didn't even deter the slightest. 

And she locked her emerald gaze with his onyx ones.

A long stare.

Strangely…

Funnily…

And ironically…

Uchiha Sasuke suddenly realized that he never knew any color in this world that was more beautiful than the color of her green eyes.

Her chest heaved down…

…and he felt his own chest broke in such unfamiliar, sad, _and continuous pain…_

Yes.

It was strange.

But the moment Haruno Sakura exhaled her last breath and closed her eyes for the last time…

Sasuke Uchiha fell in love.

It was finally love… at the last sight. 

**The End**

A/n: The idea came after I read an article in a magazine about 'Love at the first sight'. Then I thought about 'Love at the last sight'. And my brain just automatically thought about Sasuke and Sakura. I don't think there's any other couple that is more fitting with this concept beside them. (Of course, I never want this to happen for real! Sasusaku all the way!)… And yeah, that's how this fiction is born.

Please review… I want to know what you think of this… 


End file.
